Meet the Weir's
by Delta Pheonix
Summary: Set two years in the future John and Elizabeth are Engaged and John gets to meet the Weirs...Will they Like him? sorry i suck at summaries it's good i think so please read. rating to be safe for a few bad words.JohnLiz pairing


**Summary: Set 2 years in the future and John and Weir are engaged and John gets to meet the Weir's...Will they like him?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Stargate Atlantis they are owned by MGM and this story is written for entertainment reasons only!**

**spoilers: Not much just know your Stargate Atlantis.**

"General" John says to General Hank Landry giving a crisp salute.

"Colonel. How are you" Landry says responding to John's salute.

"Good sir sense I'm on leave Dr. Weir wants me to meet her parents BEFORE we get married."

"John I've known you and Elizabeth long enough you don't have to say 'Dr. Weir' around me, son." Landry chuckles, "You'll do fine now get going your keeping your fiancé waiting."

"Yes Sir um yeah thanks Bye." John says scampering towards the elevator.

"Elizabeth where are my shoes babe!" John yelled franticly looking for his running shoes.

"John they're under the bed calm down God we're still 2 hours early." she said coming out of the bathroom in jeans and a red blouse.

"I calm Lizzy. HAH!" John snickered putting on a VERY fake smile.

"You don't look calm John now come here." John Walked over to Elizabeth looking sheepish with one shoe on and the other in his hand. "Sit" She commanded He did and she started to rub his very tense shoulders. "John relax they're just my family you have nothing to worry about."

"I know but I just hope they like me you know?" John said looking up at Elizabeth.

"The will love ya' John I promise." She said lifting his head and planting a loving kiss on his lips, "now come on or we'll be late."

They drove for about thirty minutes until they made it to Elizabeth' parents house both exhausted from the "Gate-lag" as they called it. They made it to the front of the house, looking Elizabeth thought _my parents did not own 4 cars last time I checked they just had two_. Then she read on the side of one of the Cars her brother's advertising company.

"OH SHIT!" she yelled getting John's attention because he was imagining young Elizabeth growing up here.

"What! What's wrong." he said staring at her.

"My brother's car is here and my sister's that means they are all here."

"All! Liz are you telling me that your whole family is in there." John said eying his Fiancé.

"Yeah John I am my mom must have called when I told her that we were coming over. Shit I was going to surprise them and tell them that we were engaged."

"What they don't even know. I am going to die I knew I should have brought my side arm" sighing and laying his head on the steering wheel.

"John they're not going to kill you."

"yeah I guess if I can survive the wraith how bad are older brother's right. And I love you my Lizzy. Come on lets go." John said reaching for her hand after opening her door for her to step out. She smiled and took the out stretched hand. Holding hands they walked to the door.

"OW! Stop John." Elizabeth said picking up her foot.

"what's up babe." He said letting go of her hand and kneeling so he could take her foot.

"I don't know it just started to hurt." She said whimpering and looking at John.

"Well. Hmm." he said inspecting and turning her foot looking for the problem. "AH! HA! Found it. It's a stick that got caught in your foot." he said triumphantly holding the culprit in the air.

"Thanks John," she said kissing him passionately as he stood up.

"No problemO." he said smiling at her lovingly. Looking straight in her eyes.

"AUNT LIZZIE!" they heard screeching and a flying figure hit Elizabeth and she wrapped her arms around the child.

"hey kido how are you." Elizabeth said looking at the child in her arms.

"I'm wonderful now that you're here." she screeched wrapping her tiny arms around her again.

"OOOOO brownie points sis." a large man that looked a lot like Elizabeth said walking towards the trio. Soon barking filled the air and a soaring dog ran out the house right into John tripping the Lt. Colonel right on his arse.

"SHIT!" he yelped when he hit the ground rubbing his sore arse.

"Oh my god John are you alright?" Elizabeth said kneeling next to John letting go of the girl to help John to his feet.

"Yeah peachy Liz." he said grabbing her hand and standing but, as he put his weight on his left leg it gave away and he fell onto the cement again. Letting out a cry as Elizabeth fell on his leg. At this time Elizabeth's brother had made it to them and kneeled next to them.

"You guys okay or do you want to be alone?" He asked a goofy grin on his face.

"Josh. Shut up your stupid dog hurt him." Elizabeth said carefully getting up off him. "John we need to get you to the hospital. Get to checked out se if you broke your leg."

"Liz it ain't broken see." John said tapping the bone a few times.

"Don't that hurt man?" josh said grimacing as John hit his leg.

"yeah hurts like hell." John said stretching his hands out so they would help him up.

"fine John we'll not go to the hospital." Liz said grabbing one of his hands and Josh the other.

"By the way I'm Josh Weir Liz's brother."

"John Sheppard I'm her fiancé." John said and pure horror came to his face as it registered what he had said. He turned to Elizabeth sheepishly smiling "sorry babe." he whispered.

"it's O……." Elizabeth started but couldn't get the rest out as Josh suddenly turned dropping John.

"WHAT! EXCUSE ME! Fiancé." he yelled but the wide smile on his face told Elizabeth and John that he well approved of the idea. "Congrats little sis!" he said hugging her oddly because of he didn't want to hurt his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Aunt Lizzy's getting married?" the young girl asked tugging on her father's pant leg.

"Yeah honey Aunt Lizzy is goin' to get married to him." he said speaking to his child and pointing at John. "how about you go say hi and introduce yourself." he whispered to her.

"Okay." she said walking slowly to John's side. "Hi I'm Alex Weir. He's my daddy. I'm this many" she said holding out her tiny arm her hand indicating she was four. John shook the outstretched arm.

"Well hello Alex Weir I'm John Sheppard and I going to marry her. And I'm a lot older then you" he said taking her hand but wincing when he put his weight on his injured limp.

"Can I call you uncle Johnny?"

"Sure. What should I call you ma'am?"

"Alex." she said turning red and giggling.

"Okay Alex it is very nice to meet you." John said starting to breathe hard through the pain on from his leg.

"Okay inside John and that's final." Liz said grabbing his shoulder as he swayed.

"Liz I'm fine real…." John couldn't finish his statement because the pain was too much and blackness enveloped him. But before he could fall Josh and Elizabeth grabbed him and took the unconscious man into the house.

"So where'd you find him honey." Liz's Mother asked her youngest child. All of the family (except for Charles Weir Liz's father he's still at work) now sitting in the family room with the unconscious man on the couch with Liz bandaging his leg.

"We work together."

"He's gorgeous." Michelle Weir-Smith Elizabeth's sister said sighing as she looked at the unconscious man.

"Hey what about me huh?" her husband asked with hurt in his eyes.

"Your not that bad either hon'."

At that moment John made started to stir and groan "Ow!"

"John hey how you feelin' honey." Liz said as everyone looked at John forgetting the conversation for the moment.

"like someone beat me up and left me out to dry after wringin' me out."

"I told you you should have gone to the hospital."

"you know me Lizzy hospitals are icky." he said whining and making a disgusted face. "and I'll be fine."

"That's my John but we're telling Beckett."

"NO! please he'll never leave me alone ever.

"kidding John God don't have such a hissy fit."

"HU HUM. You going to introduce us sis or we just have to listen to you guys flirt on the couch."

"Woops sorry. John this is Michelle, and Travis my sister and her husband and there son Nicholas is around here somewhere he's eight. And You've met Josh this is his wife Melanie. And the best mom ever Carla Weir. Everyone this is John my Fiancé."

"WHAT!" four voices said at once Liz asked Josh to keep his mouth shut.

"Congrats Sis, Lizzy." filled the air and bodies flocked to go and hug the new couple and the men to shake John's hand.

"Well I guess I'll be fine now wait where's your dad?" John whispered to Liz concern and fear filling his voice.

"Work John." she whispered back kissing him on the lips as she pulled back.

"I'm Home Is Liz and her friend here yet? Well I guess they are." Charles said walking in to the room just as Liz was pulling back from John.

"UH dad this is John my Fiancé." Liz said holding onto John's hand.

"Really well welcome to the family sport." Charles said walking over to John and slapping his injured leg.

"Holy shit." John yelled bolting up as everyone cringed and murmured an "ow"

"What the hell happened to you son." Charles asked whipping his arm off the younger man a look of apology crossing his voice.

"Spot ran out and tripped him." Liz said moving John so he could sit but still keep his leg out straight and her father could sit. John Leaned his head back and sighed rubbing his neck and hooking his dog tags so they fell out of his shirt.

"Those your father's son." Charles asked taking a closer look at the tags that read

_Sheppard, John David _

_Lt. Colonel_

_Air Force_

_99023-778965_

"UH NO sir there mine he said taking his tags back from the older man. Is that a problem sir" He said horror passing his handsome features.

"NO son your looking at a 24 year veteran. Navy." Charles said chuckling at the look in His soon-to-be-son-in-law. John relaxed and took Liz's hand and started to massage her hand.

"I thought you said he worked with you?" Michelle said raising her eyebrow.

"I did and it's true."

"But we can't tell you more then that if we did we'd have to kill you." John said a serious look on his face.

"Really."

"Yeah she's my boss I can tell you that too." John said smiling at Liz a twinkle in his eye.

"So you're her body guard."

"Yeah lets keep it at that." Liz said now leaning on John 's side now as he put his arm around her waist.

"Okay now that your home Charles we can go out to dinner come on everyone get your shoes children coats the works.

"Where we going?" Liz asked her mom helping John off the couch.

"Applebee's I got reservations for us all." and with that the Weirs left to go to dinner.

After dinner the Family came back home laughing and going back to the family room to talk some more about all different things.

"OH wait I'll be right back." Josh said running back to his car as everyone got comfortable in the family room.

"Where's he going?" John asked stretching his leg out hissing in pain.

"Don't know." they all said looking at the struggling man.

"Okay I'm back." Josh said walking back on the room carrying a guitar case and sitting in a chair while Nick came in with another limping and oddly carrying the case because it was quite big for the youngster. "You play John I hope." he said opening the case and lifting the instrument up onto his lap. As Nick brought the other one to John and huffing he put it down next to him.

"Yeah actually I do." John said getting back up in a sitting position and opening the case and brought the other guitar to his knee and strummed the instrument. Closing his eyes to the perfect sound and a smile tugging on his lips.

"Good now we can play to celebration to your guys engagement."

"okay pick a song and I'll play just let me play the last song of the night and if you know it you can do it with me." John said looking at Liz smiling.

"Okay sure thing "Bro"." he said they played a few songs silly ones like "99 bottles of beer on the wall" and other stupid songs and they played country songs here and there. Soon it was late and the children were falling asleep.

"Okay boys let this be the last one." Carla said laughing because they just finished a bad interpretation of Faith Hill.

"Okay Mom." Josh said looking at John and motioning him to start his song. "Your turn by yourself buddy."

"Okay you might know this song Josh if you do feel free to come in." John said scooting closer to the side of the couch to be more comfortable. "Okay everyone for the last part of the night I would like to play this song and dedicate it to my lovely Fiancé. I love you Lizzy and this you will know. He started playing slowly and humming to the music then started to sing:

_Look into my eyes - _

_you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

John continued his song looking right into Liz's eyes singing only to her and only aware of her presence.__

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

John now getting to the part with only a guitar solo closed his eyes and let the music fill the room. He looked up again to see Liz crying but with a huge smile on her face looking at him knowing the song was right it was the song he played her on there first "date" back on Atlantis. He played it only for her. __

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

At the end of the song John got down on his good knee and kissed Liz and when he pulled back he wiped the tears off her face and with his thumb and smiled at her as his own tears surfacing.

" Wow. John that. That was beautiful. Wow that's all I can say." Carla said crying as well.

"Yeah it was." the men and Michelle said all looking in aw at John.

"Thanks." he said stiffly getting up and bringing Liz with him and hugging her. He whispered in her ear. "I love you Lizzy always and forever."

"I love you too." she said wrapping her arms around him humming the song he had just finished.

**Thanks for reading if you want to hear the song that I put in there it's called: (Everything I do) I do it for you. By Bryan Adams. I wanted to write more to the story but that looked like a good time to end it so please review I want to know if someone wants me to make a sequel or just make a new Chapter and put it on. You tell me **

_Thanks your happy write_

_Lt. Col. Shepard _


End file.
